I Long for your Warmth
by lunaryu
Summary: Musim dingin adalah musim di mana kehangatan paling terasa. Mukuro dan Chrome yang seperti salju pun bisa merasakan hangatnya hati manusia di musim itu. Kehangatan yang mereka rindukan. Kehangatan dari langit biru yang lapang. 692796-One Shoot.


**I Long For Your Warmth**

**Fandom/Rating/Genre**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!/15+/Romance-Angst

**Pairing**: Mukuro/Tsuna/Chrome

**Warning: **_shounen ai (MukuTsuna) dan kekerasan…_

**Disclaimer**: **Katekyou Hitman Reborn punya Akira Amano, Luna cuma pengen main sama karakternya...**

**Ringkasan**: Mukuro menyukai musim dingin. Chrome pun menyukainya. Mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan masing-masing paling jelas di musim dingin. Lalu mereka kedatangan kehangatan yang lain. Kehangatan langit biru yang tiada batasnya. Tsunalah yang memberikan kehangatan tanpa batas itu.

* * *

**I Long for Your Warmth**

"Mukuro-sama...apa Anda mendengar saya?" panggil Chrome perlahan dari tempat ia berdiri. Ok, sekarang Chrome tengah berdiri di bawah langit abu-abu dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan dinginya butir-butir salju yang berjatuhan dari langit ke kulitnya, membuat pipinya yang sebetulnya sudah kemerahan makin memerah.

Lama ia memanggil nama Mukuro, dan menunggu respon darinya, tapi Mukuro tak kunjung menjawab juga, sampai-sampai nafasnya memutih di tengah cuaca bersalju yang sangat dingin itu. "Mukuro-sama...," panggilnya sekali lagi sebelum ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mulai mati rasa karena hawa yang sangat dingin.

Betul, Mukuro masih belum bisa meresponya lagi. Ia masih ada di sana, jauh di penjara bawah tanah Vendice dengan seluruh kemampuanya disegel. Biarpun begitu, Chrome dan Mukuro punya ikatan yang kuat, dan Chrome percaya kalau Mukuro sayang padanya, sama seperti ia sayang pada Mukuro. Ia percaya Mukuro akan selalu ada di sana untuknya. Ia hidup untuk Mukuro dan karena ada Mukurolah Chrome bisa hidup. Ikatan kuat itulah yang terus menyokong hati dan perasaan Chrome sampai saat ini.

Dia yang bahkan tak dibutuhkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri, dia yang tersingkir dari dunia karena _berbeda_ dari orang lain, baik Chrome maupun Mukuro punya perasaan yang sama terhadap dunia. Makanya tidaklah aneh kalau Mukuro ingin menghancurkan dunia yang otomatis membusuk itu. Kemudian… mereka pun saling memanggil; memanggil karena memiliki perasaan yang serupa, memanggil karena rindu pada sesuatu yang sama, memanggil karena menginginkan kehangatan yang mirip, serta manggil karena nasib yang tak jauh berbeda.

Chrome sangat memahami penderitaan Mukuro, lebih dari siapapun, dan Mukuro pun memahami penderitaan Chrome, Nagi, yang tak dipahami siapapun. Mereka adalah dua tetapi satu. Ikatan itulah yang mengaitkan nasib mereka; ikatan yang sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari apapun juga.

"Mukuro...-sa...," Chrome pun jatuh ke tanah yang penuh salju, kedinginan dan mati rasa. Ia sudah terlalu lama di sana, tapi ia tak kunjung juga merasakan kehadiran Mukuro. Ia rindu, ingin bertemu. Ia rindu akan kehangatan senyum Mukuro. Biarpun ia tahu kalau senyum itu hanyalah topeng untuk menyembunyikan penderitaanya, Chrome tidak keberatan. Karena ia tahu, senyum itu adalah senyum terhangat yang pernah ia terima dan rasakan.

Lalu, perlahan dunia pun semakin gelap, kesadaran Chrome mulai hilang, dan ketika ia kira akan pingsan, di sela-sela ketidaksadaranya ia melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang lain, bukan Mukuro. Orang itu memanggil-manggil nama Chrome dengan wajah terlihat cemas.

_Ah...dia orang pertama selain Mukuro-sama yang mencemaskanku...._ Setelah berpikir begitu, Chrome pun kehilangan kesadaranya.

----------------------------------------692796---------------------------692796-------------------------692796--------------------------------------

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Tsuna pada Shamal, si dokter genit yang tak sudi memeriksa pasien laki-laki kalau tidak dalam keadaan terpaksa atau dipaksa dulu oleh orang lain, seraya mencoba mengintip gadis manis berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur tenang di kasurnya berselimutkan dua futon tebal.

"Tenang, cuma serangan dingin biasa," kata Shamal pelan dengan santai. "Dia akan baik-baik saja kalau sudah tidur. Sepertinya dia juga kelelahan. Kalau nanti dia bangun, beri dia cokelat panas dan sup panas untuk menghangatkan badan dan menambah nutrisi. Lalu suruh dia berhenti diet. Dia terlalu kurus, tak bagus untuk kesehatanya," kata Shamal memberi nasihat layaknya dokter.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu...tapi untuk saran yang terakhir katakan langsung pada Chrome-san, dokter Shamal. Aku kan, bukan penjaganya," kata Tsuna dengan sebulir keringat jatuh dari kepalanya. "Lagian...sedang apa sih, Chrome-san di tempat itu, sendirian lagi?" tanyanya lagi rada penasaran.

_Kalau aku __t__ak dipaksa Reborn latihan di sana pasti __Chrome-san__ bakal mati kedinginan terkubur salju. Mana Ken dan Chikusa __tid__ak __ber__tanggung jawab lagi. Kemana sih, mereka, __masa' meninggalkan__ Chrome__-san__ s__e__ndirian di tempat __seperti__ itu?—_pikir Tsuna sambil memperhatikan wajah tidur Chrome yang sangat manis itu. Tsuna jadi tersenyum sendiri, tak tahu kenapa. Kalau melihat wajah yang tenang dan damai itu, dia jadi ingin tersenyum hangat.

"Tsuna, jangan macam-macam pada orang yang tak sadar, lho!" wanti Shamal saat dia beranjak dari kamar Tsuna.

"Berisik! Jangan samakan aku denganmu, dong! Dasar genit!" balas tsuna cepat dengan wajah sebal. Rese' sekali, sih, dokter genit itu. Kalau bukan karena 'periksa cewek gratisnya', tak mungkin Tsuna memanggilnya untuk memeriksa Chrome. Daripada serangan dingin salju, rasanya Shamal bakal menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya untuk Chrome…bukan, tapi untuk seluruh cewek di muka bumi dalam arti yang lain.

Setelah mengantar Shamal ke luar rumah, Tsuna bersama pun makan malam bersama keluarganya. Seperti biasa, rumahnya ramai dipenuhi bayi-bayi ribut (Lambo dan Ipin), juga si diktator tutor, pembunuh bayaran no.1 di Vongola, bayi Arcobaleno, Reborn yang memakai kostum orang tua, gayanya menggantikan papa Tsuna yang tengah melang-lang buana lagi ke Itali untuk mendampingi si Bos Vongola ke-9 sebagai penasihat terpercayanya. Bianchi juga ribut mau menyuapi Reborn, sedangkan Nana, mama Tsuna, cuma tertawa-tawa senang sambil memasak lebih banyak lagi karena makanan cepat sekali habis, menghilang ke perut Lambo.

_Dasar...mau sampai kapan mereka numpang di sini, sih?_—gerutu Tsuna dalam hati, benar-benar tak paham. Namun, lebih ajaib lagi kalau memikirkan rumah Tsuna bisa menghidupi orang sebanyak itu. Padahal sepertinya rumahnya biasa-biasa saja, tidak mewah atau kaya raya. Mestinya ia bisa menduga kalau keuangan rumahnya tidak biasa, sih. Papanya saja kerjanya seperti itu. Terus, Bianchi itu kan sebetulnya hidup bagai putri raja di Itali, jadi mungkin sebetulnya keuangan rumahnya mendapat banyak dukungan dari berbagai tempat.

"Hei, jangan kabur brokoli monster!!" teriakan keras I-pin terdengar dan keributan harian di meja makan antara I-pin dan Lambo yang kejar-kejaran pun terulang. Ditambah Reborn yang kesal karena keributan itu, dia ikut _bergabung _dalam kegilaan itu dengan menghajar Lambo. Seperti biasa, Lambo menangis dan voila, keluarlah Ten-Years Bazooka. Lalu, munculah Lambo besar menambah ramai suasana. Banchi yang mengira Lambo besar itu mantan cowoknya, Romeo, pun langsung mengamuk dengan poison-cooking-nya.

_Sampai kapan keributan ini bakal berlangsung, sih—?_ Rasanya Tsuna mau nangis. Habis, hari-harinya yang tenang sudah terbang entah ke mana. Dia bahkan ragu kalau kehidupanya bisa kembali normal lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia yakin kalau segala keributan dan kekacauan harian di rumahnya sudah menjadi sesuatu yang _paling normal_ baginya.

_Eh, tapi __tid__ak juga. Hari ini sesuatu di luar normal terjadi. Kan ada Chrome di lantai atas._ Begitu berpikir demikian, tiba-tiba Tsuna senyum lagi. Entah kenapa dia ingin senyum tiap kali teringat Chrome. Dia gadis yang aneh, sih.

Eh, bukanya dia ada minat sama Chrome dalam hal yang aneh-aneh. Dia kan sudah punya Kyouko. Tsuna cuma penasaran, soalnya Chrome itu benar-benar gadis yang nggak biasa. Dia bisa berhubungan dengan Mukuro, dan sepertinya Mukuro menganggap dia penting. Chrome pasti sudah mengalami banyak hal seperti layaknya Mukuro.

Waktu teringat tentang Mukuro, tiba-tiba Tsuna jadi sedih. _Dia...sebetulnya __tid__ak seburuk yang dikira orang lain..._ kata Tsuna dalam hati kecilnya.

Tsuna tahu hal itu. Saat pertarungan memperebutkan Cincin Kabut, Tsuna melihat visi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kepalanya di tengah pertempuran Mukuro dan Mammon. Dia melihat bagaimana Mukuro bergelut dengan penjara Vindice saat kabur bersama Ken dan Chikusa, dan dia tahu kalau Mukuro melindungi kedua orang itu dengan mengumpankan dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun dengan cara yang tidak biasa, atau lebih bisa dibilang salah, dan dengan lidah dan wajah yang penuh kebohongan itu, perasaan Mukuro berlaku lebih jujur dari siapa pun. Dia berlaku sekejam itu mungkin karena tak ada pilihan lain. Dia hanya ingin melindungi orang-orang yang dianggapnya penting.

_Sejauh mana...dia akan menyiksa dirinya untuk memenuhi impianya...?_ Tsuna selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun hanya sedikit, bisakah ia menolong jiwa yang tersesat itu?

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Tsuna seraya membereskan mangkuknya. Reborn melihat ke arah tsuna dengan heran. Tsuna tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya. Setelah meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya di tempat cuci piring, suna beranjak dari ruang makan yang masih ribut itu. Ia kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Chrome.

Tsuna masuk ke kamarnya perlahan-lahan supaya Chrome tidak terbangun. Cewek manis itu masih tidur dengan wajah damai, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengerang pelan. Tsuna melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Mukuro...-sama...," desah Chrome perlahan dengan suara sangat lirih. Lalu tiba-tiba saja air mata bergulir dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia kelihatan sangat sedih, sangat kesepian, membuat Tsuna ingin menangis juga melihatnya.

Tsuna mengulurkan tanganya, lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Chrome yang sudah mulai menghangat lagi dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Aku juga...ingin ketemu...," bisisk Tsuna perlahan saat mengingat-ingat keadaan Mukuro yang sangat menyedihkan di dalam penjara Vindice yang paling ketat.

_Meskipun Reborn berkata bahwa aku __t__ak boleh mengasihani Mukuro, dan __t__ak boleh melupakan apa yang telah ia perbuat..., aku...,_ Tsuna menguap perlahan. Entah kenapa ia jadi mengantuk. Tsuna menggenggam tangan Chrome yang masih agak dingin.

_Tetap saja, aku...__ingi__n ketemu dia lagi...Mukuro...._ Saat ia membisikan nama cowok ganteng berambut gelap itu dalam kalbunya, Tsuna sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa kantuknya. Lalu ia pun jatuh tertidur di samping Chrome, sambil menggenggam tangan kecil yang lembut itu.

----------------------------------------692796----------------------------6927----------------------------692796-------------------------------------

_Salju...?_

Begitu tersadar, tiba-tiba Mukuro—si kepala nanas, sudah melihat tepung salju yang bertumpuk tebal di bawah kakinya. Ia melihat ke langit berwarna putih-kelabu dan menyaksikan butiran-butiran salju berjatuhan dari langit dunianya.

_Kenapa bisa ada salju di sini?_ Pikirnya agak heran. Ia mengangkat tanganya mencoba menangkap butir-butir salju itu, tapi mereka meleleh seketika menyentuh tanganya.

Mukuro tersenyum kecil. _Bahkan di dunia yang gelap dan dingin ini...masih ada kehangatan yang tersisa dari tubuhku. Nagi...apa dia juga sedang melihat salju, ya?_ Pikirnya lagi ringan. Tiap kali memikirkan gadis yang imut itu, entah kenapa Mukuro ikut merasa hangat. Gadis itu memang sudah memberi warna baru pada dunia Mukuro. Meskipun pada awalnya ia hanya merasa mirip denganya, tapi belakangan dia tahu kalau anak perempuan itu memang punya arti khusus dalam dirinya.

_Karena hanya Nagi yang mengerti aku..., yang turut mengalami apa yang kualami.... Hanya dia yang merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang kurasakan...._

Mukuro menggenggam salju yang telah mencair itu dengan memasang ekspresi wajah yang lembut. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan kenanganya dengan Chikusa dan Ken ketika ia masih ada di keluarga mafia sewaktu masih kecil.

Dahulu...sebelum mendapatkan mata reinkarnasi, Mukuro hanyalah seorang anak yang pendiam dan biasa saja. Ia suka menatap salju sendirian. Lalu orang yang pertama menyapanya dalah Chikusa, diikuti oleh Ken. Kedua anak itu memang sudah akrab dari dulu. Mukuro sering memperhatikan mereka diam-diam, tapi ia tak ingin mengganggu mereka, jadi ia tak mencoba mendekati mereka.

Meskipun Mukuro tahu dia anak yang biasa saja, ia juga tahu kalau keluarganya sedang dalam masa krisis. Dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh keluarga sendiri, dijadikan sebuah senjata dan dikhianati karena kekuatanya yang diluar dugaan, Mukuro sudah menerima sangat banyak pengkhianatan dari manusia. Bahkan, meskipun ia tak tahu apa-apa, _senjata_-yang dipasang pada tubuhnya itu telah melukai dan membunuh banyak orang.

Sebagai manusia, anak-anak, perasaan ketika pertama kali membunuh bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Takut, sedih, terluka...di dunia mafia yang kejam, anak yang lemah tak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup. Dia sudah tak mau ketakutan lagi. Tak ingin terluka lagi. Dia sudah lelah terluka. Karena itu...sebelum terluka lebih dalam lagi...ia membunuh perasaanya.

_Tiada belas kasihan. Tiada kehangatan. Sebisa mungkin, menjauh dari hubungan antarmanusia. Gunakan mereka sebagai tameng agar kau tak terluka lagi. Jangan ada rasa sayang. Mereka adalah alat untuk membentuk dunia baru di mana kau bisa hidup tanpa rasa takut dan cemas lagi._

Namun, lagi-lagi Mukuro tak mampu menjalani sumpah itu. Meskipun dia nggak segan-segan menjadi iblis untuk memenuhi ambisinya, kenangan akan kehangatan Chikusa dan Ken yang ada dalam hatinya tak bisa dihilangkan. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari dirinya yang masih bisa disebut manusia, hanyalah rasa sayangnya pada dua sahabatnya itu.

Lalu ketika ia pikir telah kehilangan segalanya di penjara Vindice, ia menemukan kehangatan lain dari seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganya. Nagi..., atau Chrome, nama yang dipakai gadis itu setelah membuang jati dirinya dan menjadi hati, tangan, kaki, dan tubuh Mukuro untuk bergerak.

_Meskipun aku benci manusia..., aku __t__ak bisa membenci tiga orang itu...._

Lagi-lagi Mukuro tersenyum sedih. Ia benci jadi manusia, karena kelemahan manusia adalah hati mereka yang rapuh dan mudah tersentuh. Meskipun Mukuro menolak hakikat manusia, ia tak bisa lepas dari lingkaran kehidupan manusia itu sendiri. Kelemahan manusia, dia juga memilikinya. Ia rindu akan kehangatan, dan kehangatan itu hanya dapat dirasakan oleh hati manusia.

Dia sudah terlalu terkontaminasi oleh hati manusia.... Semua akan jadi lebih baik kalau seandainya...dia menghilang saja—!

Lalu ketika memikirkan betapa menyedihkan dirinya yang manusia itu, Mukuro mendengar sebuah suara._ "Mukuro...."_

Mukuro agak kaget mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin suara seseorang yang bukan Nagi bisa sampai ke tempatnya? Ia juga mengenali suara itu. Suara itu adalah milik seorang calon bos mafia yang sama sekali tak cocok jadi mafia. Suara seorang bocah naif yang gembar-gembor akan pentingnya keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Suara bocah aneh yang sama sekali tak kenal penderitaan. Suara seorang mafia yang dibencinya, tapi sekaligus membuatnya penasaran. Suara seorang anak yang berhasil menjebol _setan_ dari senjatanya. Suara lelaki yang sudah mengalahkanya, mengalahkan hatinya, dan menembus alam bawah sadarnya.

_Sawada...Tsunayoshi...._

---------------------------------------------692796------------------------------------------692796---------------------------------------------

Tsuna membuka mata pelan-pelan hanya untuk mendapati dirinya di suatu dataran asing yang penuh dengan hutan cemara dan tunpukan salju. Kontan batin Tsuna mengajukan pertanyaan. _Di mana gerangan diriku ini??_

Tsuna celingukan dengan panik. Seingatnya dia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Lalu kalau tidak salah dia jatuh ketiduran di samping Chrome. Lantas kenapa dia ada di tempat macam itu sekarang? Apa dia tengah bermimpi?

"Dingin...," keluh Tsuna saat melihat butiran-butiran salju yang masih berjatuhan.

_Dunia perak yang sangat indah...tapi kenapa begitu sepi dan dingin...?_ Pikir Tsuna tak paham. Mungkin memang benar dia sedang bermimpi. Mungkin ia bermimpi tentang dunia yang begitu dingin dimana tidak ada kehangatan dari manusia lain. Mungkin tempat inilah yang paling dekat...dengan dunia dalam hati Mukuro. Entah kenapa Tsuna merasa demikian.

Ketika nama si kepala nanas itu terlintas di benak Tsuna, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seseorang di kejauhan. Tadinya Tsuna bermaksud memanggilnya, tapi saat ia perhatikan baik-baik, lelaki berbaju putih-putih di hadapanya itu ternyata adalah Rokudo Mukuro sendiri yang tengah menatap langit dengan ekspresi sendu.

Tsuna menutup mulutnya dengan kaget. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bermimpi tentang Mukuro. Ia putuskan untuk melihat keadaan terlebih dahulu. Di tempat itu tak ada siapa pun kecuali mereka berdua, meskipun Tsuna sangat ingin menyapanya, ia tak boleh ceroboh. Meskipun Chrome adalah Penjaga Kabut bersama Mukuro, dan meskipun ia sangat ingin mempercayainya, ia juga tak boleh lupa kalau Mukuro pernah sangat membenci mafia (mungkin malah masih benci) dan ingin menghancurkan dunia manusia.

Tapi...makin lama Tsuna menatap Mukuro, makin sakit pula hati Tsuna. Kenapa bisa sakit begitu, ya? Tsuna sendiri tak paham. Ekspresi Mukuro itu...terlihat sangat kesepian, sedih, takut.... Apa ini perasaan Mukuro yang sebenarnya? Di balik segala topeng yang ia kenakan di luar, apa ini perasaanya yang paling jujur?

_Seperti...ia mau menghilang saja...!_ Tsuna nggak bisa lagi menahan keinginanya untuk memanggil. "Mukuro...!" dan diapun memanggil nama lelaki berbahaya itu.

Perlahan, tapi pasti, Mukuro menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Tsuna. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu sedih, seperti akan menangis. Lalu ia tersenyum sendu seakan berpamitan. Entah kenapa, Tsuna tak bisa menahan diri dan membiarkanya. Tsuna berlari ke arahnya, lalu mencoba meraihnya sambil berteriak, "Jangan—menghilang!!" dan ia pun melompat, menabrak, dan mendekap Mukuro erat-erat agar ia tidak menghilang, agar kehangatan itu tidak lari darinya.

Mereka berdua jatuh di atas tumpukan salju. Tsuna terengah-engah, mencoba menormalkan nafasnya lagi. Lalu, iapun mendengar suara merdu Mukuro.

"Berat, nih...," keluh Mukuro pelan. Tsuna kontan terlonjak kaget dan segera bangun, menyingkir dari atas badan Mukuro.

"Eh, ah, anu, itu—," dan Tsuna pun panik, tak tahu harus biaca apa. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Dia sudah terburu-buru sampai menabrak Mukuro segala, dan dia tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia berlaku seperti itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalo Vongola X punya hobi ke-_situ_," komentar Mukuro beberapa saat kemudian sambil bangun duduk.

Tsuna tersentak kaget. "Eh, enak aja! Bukan begitu, tahu!" protesnya tak terima masih dengan wajah memerah saking malunya.

Mukuro tertawa pelan. "Seperti biasa, kau masih tetap lucu, Sawada Tsunayoshi," katanya dengan wajah tertarik.

Wajah Tsuna makin memerah mendengar komentar itu, sampai merah padam malah. Sudah jelas cowok nanas itu tengah menggoda Tsuna, tapi tetap saja Tsuna selalu termakan kata-katanya. Dia tak akan menolak kenyataan kalo Mukuro itu lelaki yang cakep, ganteng, dan _panas_ dalam berbagai arti. Bahkan Tsuna yang lelaki saja berabggapan begitu.

"Lalu...kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Mukuro lagi setelah puas tertawa kecil. Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dengan heran saat mendengar ada nada serius pada suara Mukuro. "Di sini adalah duniaku," lanjutnya pelan dengan tatapan agak berbahaya. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Tatapan mata seidngin es dari Mukuro membuat bulu kuduk Tsuna meremang. Ia lupa, Mukuro adalah lawan yang sangat menakutkan. Wajah Tsuna agak memucat, tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir ketakutanya.

"Aku...cuma khawatir...kalo kau akan menghilang," jawab Tsuna perlahan.

Mukuro terenyak beberapa saat sebelum ia buka mulut lagi. "Belas kasihan?" ia menyeringai kecil.

"Bukan begitu!" bantah Tsuna keras. "Terserah kalau kau mau menganggapnya belas kasihan atau apa, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir! Biar bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah jadi bagian dalam keluargaku...!" lanjut Tsuna dengan wajah sangat sedih.

Mukuro melebarkan matanya dengan kaget saat mendengarnya. "Keluarga...?" desahnya pelan dengan wajah sangat heran. "Pfft...ahahahaha!" dan dia pun tertawa keras menanggapinya. "Se-seperti biasanya, duh...kau membuat perutku sakit, Vongola X. Kenaifanmu sudah tak tertolong lagi—!" lanjutnya masih terpingkal-pingkal. "Aah, benar-benar, deh...padahal aku sudah bilang agar kau tak salah sangka. Aku menjadi Penjaga Kabut agar bisa merasukimu lagi. Aku tak pernah lupa ambisi dan tujuanku, kau tahu itu?" tanya Mukuro dengan topeng wajahnya yang jahat.

Tsuna cuma bisa menatapnya dengan sedih. Entah itu rasa kasihan atau simpati atau sesuatu yang lain, Tsuna juga tak mengerti, tapi melihat Mukuro yang terus menyembunyikan kepedihnya membuat Tsuna merasa sakit. Hati itu sakit dan sesak, seperi tercabik-cabik.

"Haah, dan aku benar-benar tak akan segan untuk mencemari tanganku ini dengan lebih banyak darah untuk mencapai tujuanku," kata Mukuro lagi dengan ringanya, seolah-olah dia tengah bicara tentang cuaca. Tsuna bergidik lagi. Hawa dingin yang sangat pekat merasukinya.

_Toh tangan ini sejak awal sudah kotor dengan darah ketika mata setan ini terpasang di tubuhku...._ bisik Mukuro dalam hatinya, tapi entah kenapa Tsuna dapat merasakan kepedihan mukuro itu dengan _hiperintuisi_-nya.

"Dan aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau mangsaku akan datang sendiri ke tempat ini, di mana aku adalah raja dunia ini, duniaku," kata Mukuro seraya menyentuh pipi Tsuna, kemudian tangan itu turun ke lehernya dan tiba-tba saja dia sudah tercekik oleh genggaman kuat tangan Mukuro.

"Ugh—!" Tsuna langsung merasa sesak nafas. Cengkeraman Mukuro di lehernya sangat kuat! Dia sama sekali tak bisa nafas. Tenaganya bahkan seperti diserap habis, berontak pun sulit! Tiba-tiba saja Tsuna dalam keadaan terdesak!

"Kau memang...benar-benar bocah yang naif," kata Mukuro dengan suaranya yang licik dan jahat. Tsuna cuma bisa mengerang kesakitan. "Kau orang yang aneh, sama sekali tak cocok jadi mafia," lanjutnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna, kemudian...

Bibir dan bibir bertemu. Kehangatan mengalir dari kelembutan kulit yang bersentuhan itu. Tsuna membuka matanya, melihat wajah Rokudo Mukuro yang begitu dekat denganya. Meskipun ia sesak nafas, entah kenapa ia tak merasa sakit.

_Ah...aku mengerti...!_ pikir Tsuna kemudian. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat melihat wajah Mukuro adalah rasa sakit karena perasaan sayang yang tak berbalas. Sekarang rasa sakit itu tak begitu terasa, meskipun nafasnya serasa akan putus, ia merasakan kehangatan yang melegakan hatinya.

_Aku merindukan kehangatan manusia..., tapi nggak mengerti bagaimana menjadi manusia...._

_Aku benci manusia...tapi aku nggak bisa melupakan penderitaan manusia...._

_Aku sudah menyerah...menjadi manusia...._

"Mu...kuro...," bisik Tsuna perlahan ketika ia merasakan sentuhan hangat Mukuro. Dia bisa melihatnya. Begitu banyak air mata dan darah yang telah terkuras dari Mukuro. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi di masa hidupnya yang seharusnya baru saja dimulai itu. Sunggu luar biasa, bunga teratai itu tetap mekar di tengah kolam darah dan air mata. Warna putih dan merah muda yang begitu indah....

Tiba-tiba air mata Tsuna menetes dari kelopak mata cokelatnya yang indah. Mukuro melihatnya dan tersenyum dengan seringai kecil. "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku takut mati, Vongola X?" tanya Mukuro sarkastik.

Tsuna terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menemukan suaranya lagi. "Aku menangis...karena kau tak akan mau menangis," jawabnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca menatap mata Mukuro langsung tanpa keraguan.

Mukuro tersentak kaget saat melihat tatapan mata itu.

"Saat melihatmu memandang salju...aku merasa wajahmu seperti akan menangis," lanjut Tsuna pelan.

"Hentikan...," bisik Mukuro pelan.

"Air matamu memang tidak keluar, tapi memandangmu saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis...terlalu menyedihkan, rasanya sakit sekali...," bisik Tsuna perlahan dengan suara serak yang kecil akibat cekikan ia mulai terisak pelan.

"Stop—!" kata Mukuro lagi agak keras.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa...tapi kau kelihatan berpikir seolah semua akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak ada...."

"Aku bilang STOP!! Kau dengar tidak!?" teriak Mukuro mulai kehilangan ketenanganya. Sekali lagi ia menekan leher Tsuna dengan kuat, menghentikan jalan nafasnya. "Jangan pernah berkata seolah kau mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang aku! Aku juga tak berminat kau kasihani! Saat ini bisa saja aku membunuhmu! Demi ambisiku, aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Orang senaif dirimu yang sama sekali tak mengenal penderitaan mana bisa mengerti! Perasaan seorang anak yang tak dibutuhkan oleh siapapun, dikhianati, dan disingkirkan setelah digunakan semaunya karena terlalu berbahaya. Semenjak dibawa ke dunia ini kematian itu langsung diputuskan, kau...yang nggak mengalami semua itu..., tak melihat betapa banyak darah dan air mata yang sudah terkuras dariku. Saat ini aku sudah kering, tak ada lagi belas kasih dan kehangatan. Aku cuma mayat hidup, mesin pembunuh yang nggak akan segan-segan melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai ambisiku! Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku, hah!?" teriak Mukuro hilang kesabaran. Seluruh darah sudah naik ke kepalanya, dan kalau saja Tsuna tak memberontak sekuat tenaga, dia yakin dia pasti bakal mati.

"Aku memang tak ngerti!" teriak Tsuna mengimbangi kekacauan di kepala Mukuro. "Aku memang tak ngerti apa-apa, tentang apa yang sudah kau alami, karena aku bukan kau! Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kau sedang berbohong! Aku tahu kau bohong tentang kebencianmu pada manusia! Meskipun kau mencoba menolak mereka sepenuh hati, masih ada bagian dari dirimu yang manusia! Kau menyayangi Chikusa, Ken, dan Chrome lebih dari siapapun! Lebih dari dirimu sendiri! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau akan berkorban sejauh itu demi mereka? Mereka juga...sangat menyayangimu..., sangat...sangat sayang padamu..., Mukuro—!" Tsuna menggenggam tangan Mukuro dengan kedua tanganya dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca.

Mukuro terdiam dan menundukan kepala, nggak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi melihat kesungguhan Tsuna.

"Air mata yang kau bilang mengering tadi...sama sekali bukan mengering," kata Tsuna lagi seraya menatap Mukuro smbil tersenyum lembut, penuh pengertian. "Mereka hanya membeku saja, lihat.... Buktinya, saat ini...bukankah kau sedang menangis?"

Mukuro tersentak kaget saat merasakan bulir-bulir air mata yang hangat jatuh ke pipinya. "K-Kenapa—!?" Mukuro nggak ngerti. Dia pikir dia sudah tak bisa menangis lagi. Meskipun dia memang sayang pada Ken, Chikusa, dan Chrome, dia tak berpikir bakal menangis di depan mereka, tapi di depan bocah kecil naif ini...entah kenapa sepertinya semua pertahanan dan kontrol dirinya hilang.

_Kenapa...dia bisa mempengaruhiku sampai seperti ini—!?_ Mukuro benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang menyebabkan hal itu. Seolah-olah si kecil itu benar-benar bisa melihat ke dalam hati dan pikiranya meskipun dia tak punya kemampuan yang sama dengan Mukuro, atau mengalami kejadian yang sama denganya.

"Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu..., itu semua bukan salahmu..., bukan salahmu...," lanjut Tsuna seraya merengkuh leher Mukuro dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Jangan lagi menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras, Mukuro.... Saat ini kau memang tengah terkurung di tempat yang gelap, dingin, dan sepi itu, tapi tenang saja, saat kau merindukan kehangatan, kau boleh datang ke tempatku. Aku akan ada di sana untukmu," bisik Tsuna dengan senyum lembut.

Lalu Tsuna melepaskan pelukanya dari Mukuro yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Tsuna menghapus air mata di pipi Mukuro dengan ibu jarinya. Ia jadi ingat Chrome yang tertidur sambil menangis. Mukuro dan Chrome...dua tapi satu. Sekarang Tsuna paham arti mereka satu sama lain, dan arti mereka bagi Tsuna. Tsuna sayang pada mereka. Ya, dia sangat sayang mereka.

"Aku sayang kamu, Mukuro...," kata Tsuna lembut. Mukuro balas menatap mata Tsuna, dan ia melihat cinta di sana. Cinta dan kehangatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

_Ah...aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini.... Perasaan yang hangat.... Ganjalan di hati ini...entah kenapa mulai mencair...._

Lalu Rokudo Mukuro pun tersenyum. Tersenyum, benar-benar senyuman yang berasal dari dalam lubuk hatinya. "Apa aku...benar-benar bisa berlindung di tempatmu, Vongola X?" tanya Mukuro sekali lagi memastikan. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Jika suatu saat aku mulai bertindak sesuatu yang mengkhianatimu dan Vongola, Mukuro, kau akan jadi orang pertama yang kuberi hak untuk menghajarku," kata Tsuna sambil meringis.

Mukuro tersenyum ringan lagi, lalu ia meletakkan dahinya ke dahi Tsuna. "Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna heran

"Pejamkan matamu sejenak," sahut Mukuro ringan. Tsuna menurut saja dan menutup matanya. "Aku...masih harus tinggal di Vindice beberapa saat lagi, tapi aku tak akan mengabaikan keluargaku," katanya kemudian. "Untuk sementara...aku titipkan Chikusa, Ken, dan Nagi padamu," katanya perlahan. "Tolong...jaga mereka baik-baik...," suara Mukuro makin menghilang. "Aku juga menyayangimu...Tsunayoshi...."

Lalu ketika Tsuna membuka matanya lagi, yang ia lihat di depanya adalah wajah tidur Chrome. Tsuna mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia bangun di tempat tidurnya. Tanganya masih menggenggam tangan Chrome yang masih tertidur.

_Mimpi...?_ Pikir Tsuna heran.

Namun, saat ia melihat wajah tidur Chrome yang tersenyum sambil bergumam, "Syukurlah...Mukuro-sama...," Tsuna menganggap itu bukanlah mimpi.

Tsuna tersenyum lembut. "Chrome-san," panggil Tsuna pelan. Chrome mengerang ringan, lalu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Saat melihat Tsuna tersenyum di sampingnya, Chrome terlonjak kaget.

"Eh, uh...b-boss?" panggil Chrome agak panik dan bingung kenapa Tsuna bisa ada di sana.

"Syukurlah...kau sudah mendingan," sahut Tsuna masih sambil tersenyum lembut. "Lain kali jangan berdiri di bawah hujan salju terlalu lama, ya. Oh ya, doker Shamal bilang kau tak boleh diet berlebihan, tak baik buat kesehatan," lanjut tsuna sambil meringis ceria.

"Eh...boss...?" Chrome tambah bingung aja, tapi sepertinya dia mulai ingat kalau semalam dia ditolong oleh Tsuna.

"Aku akan meminta mama membuatkan sup dan cokelat panas untukmu. Kau harus istirahat sedikit lagi, ok?" kata Tsuna seraya beranjak dari kasur.

"Ah, boss!" tiba-tiba secara reflek tangan chrome terangkat, meraih lengan baju Tsuna yang hendak pergi. Tsuna menoleh lagi ke arahnya dengan heran. "Ah, eh, lho...?" dan Chrome jadi bingung sendiri kenapa tanganya bergerak di luar kemauanya.

_Jangan-jangan...Mukuro-sama?_ Pikir Chrome heran dan takjub saat melihat tanganya.

Tsuna tersenyum, lalu ia genggam tangan kecil Chrome.

"EH!?" Chrome kelihatan kaget.

"Saat kedinginan...tentu rasanya ingin menggenggam sesuatu yang hangat, kan?" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyums sangat manis. Wajah Chrome memerah malu saat melihat senyum Tsuna.

_Senyum yang hangat dan penuh perhatian itu...sangat mirip dengan senyum Mukuro-sama, tapi...senyum hangat dan penuh kasih sanyang milik boss...adalah senyuman yang murni dari hatinya. Dia yang bisa menerima seluruhnya dengan kelapangan dan kehangatan tiada tara...._

"_Nagi...Chromeku yang manis..., dialah orang yang harus kita jaga sepenuh hati. Orang inilah yang akan memberikan kehangatan yang amat kita rindukan...."_

"Iya, Mukuro-sama...," bisik Chrome dengan wajah bahagia.

_Saat kau sendirian dan kesepian, datanglah ke tempatku. Meskipun tidak banyak membantu, Chrome, Mukuro, akan selalu ada tempat bagi kalian di hatiku...._ Tsuna pun tersenyum dan memeluk Chrome dengan lembut. _Keluargaku tersayang...!_

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Haiii, ketemu lagi sama Lunaryu! Kali ini fanom KHR dengan main pair MukuTsunaChrome, tapi kaya'nya Mukuro rada oOC...sorry.... Well, meskipun ada pairing dan romance-angst, lebih ke cinta keluarga, sih.... Gimana menurut kalian, oke kah? Kuharap kalian suka. Jadi...jangan pelit-pelit review, yah? Kalo emang baca, kasi _comment_ dunk, apa aja boleh, kok! Ocre!?

Dengan Cinta bertaburan,

Lynaryu~~~


End file.
